1. Field
The following description relates to a voice recognition apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a voice recognition apparatus which corrects a recognition error for user utterance by generating a token network for the user utterance, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the development of electronic technology and a variety of user needs, various types of electronic apparatuses have been developed. In recent years, the technology for controlling the electronic apparatuses through a user voice has appeared. Various interactive interfaces have been developed to control the electronic apparatus through user utterance and have been used to various electronic apparatuses.
In general, the voice recognition apparatuses may perform a processing of recognizing user utterance through voice recognizers. In response to an error in recognition of the user utterance being caused in the voice recognizer, the error is propagated to the following processing process using the recognition result of the recognizer, and thus wrong service may be provided to the user.
To correct the voice recognition error in the voice recognition apparatus, a method of correcting the voice recognition error by applying technology for correcting a typing error in spellings used for web browsing and the like or by constituting a voice recognition result and the original user utterance with a kind of noise channel has been proposed.
However, because the voice recognition error in the voice recognition apparatus is caused in response to a word actually uttered by the user being wrongly recognized as another word similar thereto, the wrongly recognized word may not be misspelled. Therefore, the technology for correcting the misspelled expression used for web browsing may not be correctly applied. The method of constituting a noise channel may not correct the error with respect to the expression which is not used in training of the noise channel.
Therefore, there is a need for technology for correcting a voice recognition error even in response to the voice recognition error being caused in the voice recognition apparatuses.